Let the Flowers grow
by CuriosityBebz
Summary: 16 year old Clementine Hart, District 10's own Mayor's daughter has be chucked into the 36th Annual Hunger Games, What will happen? Has the mysterious Phox got other plans up his sleeve? Who knows! Please R&R I suck at summary's!


I played with the lose bit of hair that had come free from my braid that Mother had only done a couple of moments before, "Oh my darling Clem" she sighed as she brushed her hand down my rosy cheek and rubbed the sleep from my tired green eyes. She let me go before attending to my Father's bow tie, see even though we are better off than the other people in the District we are still valid for the reaping though I am the Mayor's daughter. "We must depart now my darlings, we mustn't be late" My Father chimed in as he patted down his suite nervously, My Mother nodded and picked up my young sister Pomeline. The centre of town was deserted nobody was here yet, I looked around nervously as I clucked my tongue against my cheek. "Go sign in Clementine" Mother urged as she nudged my shoulder blade, I nodded nervously as I watched her and Father shake hands with District 10's Mentor for this year, Merope Herriot, A Victor from the 26th Annual Hunger Games. I anxiously walked up to the two Peacekeepers, the women looked up with no emotion in her eyes as she pricked my finger and told me to go stand in the 16 area. I looked up at my family, Pomeline was playing with the hem of her reaping outfit and Mother was talking uneasily to Merope while Father was straightening his tie. I took in a deep breath, when I heard the footsteps, people were arriving now, this was actually happening, I wasn't dreaming.

Girls pilled in next to me, some looked petrified others looked troubled but none of them looked fearless. Finally my friend stood nervously next to me, we exchanged troubled looks as we gripped onto each other's sweaty palms. Finally the moment had arrived District 10's Escort Venellopy Grips was strutting around the stage like she owned it, her fake feathered gold eyelashes fluttered at the crowd as her horribly revealing golden dress rode up her thigh with every movement which made me grimace. "Hello there District 10!" she cooed as she placed a hand over her mouth before speaking again "And welcome to the 36th Annual Hunger Games!" she screeched as she clapped softly, though the only people clapping with her were my Father, Mother and of course Merope who wore a bored expression. Venellopy scowled for a moment before her smile came skyrocketing back as she played the tape we watched every single year. The tape finished and Venellopy once again clapped and wiped a fake tear away from her caked face, "Now, boys or girls first?" she smiled happily. She walked towards the boys bowl first, she placed a dainty hand over the lid of the bowl as she licked her lips, her hand sunk into the bowl quickly and she pulled out a thin piece of paper. "Phox Herds" she giggled happily as she read the name out.

A tall well-muscled boy marched towards the stairs, his features showing no emotion sure determination written in his eyes. I heard muffled cries from the crowd and younger children in other areas crying, then I remembered Phox Herds Mother and Father owned the butcher for District 10, he had 3 younger sisters and 2 younger brothers. My hand flung to my chest, my heart ached, those poor children, I could never leave Pomeline alone in this horrible world. His dark hair covered his worn brown eyes, he sternly nodded at Venellopy before standing beside her, of course her eyes strayed she started checking Phox out before he cleared his throat and Venellopy's cheek and neck burned bright red. "Let's continue!" she whispered quizzically as she ambled towards the girls bowl "Clem-en-tine Hart" she whispered as she titled her head "I think that's what it's called' she chuckled as she searched the crowd. It happened so quickly, Mother screamed, Father's face drained and Pomeline let out her tiny cries having Mother spook her. My hand grew cold as my friend let it go, I whimpered softly as I treaded towards the stage, my heart quickening with every step. "Oh please no" my Mother cried into my Father's shoulder. My shoulders drooped as I took to the stairs, I sighed and Phox held out his hand helping me up, I thought nothing of it as she helped me up the stairs. "Well this is interesting" Venellopy smiled half-heartedly "Shake hands" she gritted her teeth, we shook hands and exchanged sad looks, Venellopy gave a lop sided smile to the crowd before pushing us into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

Please r&r, thank you for reading I appreciate it (:

Next chapter shall be up soon.

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, Clementine, Phox, Pomeline and Venellopy belong to me (:


End file.
